The Baby
by isbelld
Summary: Sequel to Daddy. When Mabel and Dipper find out their Mom is pregnant, they worry for her and the baby's safety, because Will, their father, is still out there, looking for his next victim.
1. Mom's PREGNANT!

**The Baby** **: Chapter 1. Mom's Pregant?!** **Hi! By the way, this is the sequel to Daddy, so if you haven't read it yet, go read it! It is only 5 chapters long, and they are pretty short. It'll only take you like 15 minutes or less to read it! Enjoy!**

 **Dipper's POV** Hello, again! Me and my sister, Mabel's return to Piedmont, California, has been hectic, and we've only been here for three days! First, me and Mabel noticed there was something wrong with our dad when we got back from Gravity Falls, Oregon. When we got to our house, after about 15 minutes of being there, we heard gunshots! Our dad shot our Mom! Then, he grabbed me by the hair and dragged me to me and Mabel's room! Mabel followed him, and when she got up there, he started to rape her! I knocked him in the head with a baseball bat, and then we ran away. He woke up, and started to run into the street, but the police where doing his patrols, and accidently ran him over! We then found out that Mom would live! That was day _one!_

The next day, we went to his trial, and his name is Will. Just before Mabel went up to speak, Mom, who was on a video call, her heart rate went down. Me and Mabel supposedly watched her die. After the verdict was read (he was guilty) we got a call from the hospital that Mom was alive, but barely! Then the judge said that we needed to have a second trial, since Mom's alive.

On our third day in good ol' Piedmont, we were sitting in the hospital waiting room and Mabel was on video chat for the trial, and Will was said to be not guilty! The jury people changed their minds for some reason! Anyways, we went into Mom's hospital room, and we told her the verdict, and she told us that she's worried about her safety because she's **PREGANT!** And that's where we are.

 _"Your pregnant?!"_ I am basically screaming while Mabel is **JUMPING FOR JOY?!**

"I'm gonna be a big sister! I guess I'm not alone this time, huh, Dipper?" she says, nudging my shoulder.

"By five minutes!!" I say.

We find out that Mom will be out on Tuesday, September 4. I can't wait until then.

 **Hey! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Moving to Gravity Falls

**The Baby. Chapter 2. Moving to Gravity Falls.** **Before I start this chapter, let me tell you that in this story, Waddles stayed in Gravity Falls. Ok.**

 **Mabel's POV** **One day later** Today Mom is coming out of the hospital. Last night, we called Soos and he said he will help us move to the Mystery Shack. I can't wait to see Waddles!

Mom isn't allowed to drive. So Soos will also be driving us to the Mystery Shack. All that we are taking to Gravity Falls is some posters, clothes, and pictures that don't have Will in them. So I guess that means two or three.

Me and Dipper are staying in the attic at the Mystery Shack, while Mom will be sleeping on the couch in the living room. Soos took Grunkle Stan's room.

When Mom has her baby, we will probably move into an apartment. Mom doesn't want to sleep on the couch while nursing a baby. I told her that me or Dipper would be more than happy to sleep on the couch, but she said no.

After she was realsed from the hospital, we met Soos in the hospital parking lot. We drove to our house.

Me and Dipper grabbed our suitcases because we hadn't unpacked. I grabbed all of my sweaters, a few tank tops, jeans, tights, long sleeve shirts, shorts, bras, and underwear. I also grabbed a Severl' Timez poster, a kitty lamp, and a book about cats.

After Soos helped Mom pack, we hit the road. We didn't bring our couch or TV, because we didn't want to hire any movers.

After 8 hours of driving, we finally made it to Gravity Falls! When Waddles saw me and I saw Waddles, it was like nothing bad had happened!

Me and Dipper will start school in a few days! Meanwhile, I have been trying to find Candy and Grenda, and tell them that I have **OFFICIALLY MOVED TO GRAVITY FALLS!!!! :)**


	3. The Kiddnappings of Will Pines

**Chapter 3. The Beginning of the Kidnappings of Will Pines.** **Mabel's POV ONE WEEK LATER** We have been living in Gravity Falls for a week and we already have news! Dipper and Pacifica just started dating! It was not a shocker. Also, Mermando and I have gotten into touch again. **LOVE IS IN THE AIR!!** In sad news, Robbie and Tambry broke up. Robbie went and had sex with another girl.

We also started high school. It is OK. Robbie and Wendy are hanging out again. I passed by Wendy's locker the other day and she and Robbie were in a deep conversation. Wendy was blushing. Also, Pacifica and Dipper **KISSED** a couple of days ago. God, I wonder if I'll find love, that, you know, is a human.

We were watching TV when we see a big news alert and we saw Shandra Jimenez. "In other news, Will Pines has started a kidnapping spree, kidnapping a child a day from a different town that he goes to. He writes down the town name of where he is going to next. His last kidnapping, though, he wrote something different. He wrote in a mirror with a child's blood, whose is Eme Hayden, he wrote: Dipshit and Mabelfuck, I am coming for you. We have disciphered that to be Mason, or Dipper, and Mabel Pines, his twins. They are currently in hiding, and looking for them. In other news, Jiffpom found a friend!" Mom turned off the TV.

Mom ran into the bathroom. "Allie!" Soos said and ran after her. Me and Dipper looked at each other. "Oh, no!" I said.

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. The Gender

**Chapter 4. The Gender.** **Dipper's POV A few months later.**

Mom's baby's gender is going to be revealed! We will also find out if the baby was affected by the gun shots, which I hope it was not. Also, the Grunkles are coming home tomorrow, on Christmas Eve.

Soos drove me, Mabel, and Mom to the hospital. We got in and signed in and immediately went into the doctor's room. The nurse layed her down and then put the gooy stuff on her belly. Her baby bumb was starting to show. Then, our little brother or sister appeared on the ultrasound. Except, when we looked closer, we saw two heads. "Mrs. Pines, you are having twins! Would you like to have the genders?" The nurse asked.

Mom's eyes widened. "Y-Y-Yes, please," she stuttered.

"You are having two boys! I'll leave you to see your little boys!" said the nurse. The nurse left the room.

 _"Two?!"_ Mom freaked out. "Oh, my God!" she touched her stomach, then immediatley regretted it, because the gooy stuff was still on it.

"Allie, if you want, me and Melody can help you raise them," Soos said. "Along with Dipper and Mabel."

"Thank you, Soos!" Mom said. "Alright, Soos, can you please tell the nurse that the Pines are going to pay the bill and leave?"

"Sure thing!" said Soos. Soos ran into the hallway.

Mom went into the bathroom and washed the gooy stuff off and changed into her clothes. She payed her bill and met Soos in the parking lot, and we drove home.

 **\--Does anyone have ideas for the baby twins' names? I already have one of them as Lucas, but I need another one! Thanks,** **Isbelld**


	5. More Than Just Twins

**Chapter 5** **. More Than Just Twins.** **Mabel's POV. A few months later.**

Mom's babies are coming **TODAY,** on May 15th, and I can't wait! One of the twins is going to be named Lucas, or Luke, but Mom hasn't decided the other one's name. If she had a girl, then she would name her Peggy, after her mother.

After a little bit, Mom went into labor! Soos drove all of us to the hospital, where Mom was put in a privacy room. At 11:30 pm, Mom had bundles of joy. Except, there wasn't _just_ two... there was three. Plus, there was a girl!

So Mom named one of the boys Lucas Rameriz Pines, the little girl Peggy Mabel Pines, and the other boy Logan Mason Pines! Peggy and Logan were named after me and Dipper, and Lucas was named after Soos.

I'm glad Mom had triplets. Now, we are a family of six, and six is all we need. I just hope Will doesn't find out that Mom had triplets, or that Mom had any other kids at all!

Mom had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days, while Soos kept me and Dipper at the Mystery Shack. The Grunkles left after New Years again, and we haven't heard anything from them since.

On May 24th, nine days after Lucas, Logan, and Peggy arrived in this world, Mom brought her triplets home! I'm so excited! Plus, we're still gonna live in the Mystery Shack! Mom got an extra bed and put it in the attic! I'm so excited to have three little siblings, not counting Dipper. :)


	6. All About the Triplets

**Epilogue. All About the Triplets.** **\--Hello! This is the last chapter in this one! I'm sorry Will wasn't in it much, but he is a _much_ bigger threat in the next one!**

 **Mabel's POV** Oh my God! Lucas, Logan, and Peggy are so freaking loud! They are always crying!! I seriously don't know how they make that much noise! Me and Dipper have been getting little to **ZERO** sleep, and it's summer vacation!

And I haven't even _started_ on the diapers! I can't even smell other things! Yeah, I get it, they aren't even close to being potty trained, but still!

Even though I'm talking crap about them, they are **SO CUTE!** Seriously, they are so freaking adorable! They have chubby cheeks, and Peggy is gonna have blonde hair, like Mom.

I love my little siblings, including Dipper. In fact, I know that _nothing_ bad will happen!

 **\--Oh, boy! That is dramatic irony, my friends! Thanks for reading everybody! The next one will be titled Triplets.**


End file.
